The Power of the Frisbee
by roo17
Summary: A frisbee. Gaara, the great and mighty Kazekage, taken out by a frisbee. Until that moment, Gaara had never experienced such embarrassment in all his life.


The Power of the Frisbee

**Summary: **_A frisbee. Gaara, the great and mighty Kazekage, taken out by a frisbee. Until that moment, Gaara had never experienced such embarrassment in all his life._

**Pairing: Naruto x Gaara, Gaara x Naruto**

**Warnings: ooc, AU, little swearing**

**_Disclaimer: Hm, let's see... Do I own Naruto... That's a very difficult question... I know! I'll bring out... The DICTIONARY! Woo! Alright, let's see... Naruto, Naruto, Naruto... Ah-ha! Naruto! Okay, let's see... Anime/Manga, yes... Connected to Shonen Jump, yes... Very popular, uh-huh... Created and owned by Masashi Kishimoto... Damn._**

* * *

X.x.X.x.X

I was standing in the park wonder why Frisbees got bigger as they get closer...  
And then it hit me.

X.x.X.x.X

* * *

He never saw it coming.

Hell, he never even _sensed_ it coming.

There he was, minding his own business and doing his work in the park when, _BAM!_

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground; his papers scattered everywhere and a dull pain forming on the back of his head.

He was, to say the least, downright flabbergasted and confused.

What in the world had managed to get past his Ultimate Defense?

Or, more importantly, why hadn't his sand reacted?

His world span for a few seconds more before he sat up, alert and ready to attack. He searched for the weapon that had made contact with his head and was surprised to find an orange frisbee laying innocently by his hand. He frowned.

A frisbee managed to take him down.

Him.

Gaara of the Desert.

The Jinchūriki of the Sand.

The fucking _Kazekage of Sunagakure._

He released a curse as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Luckily for him, no one saw the incide–

"Oi, are you okay?"

_Fuck_.

A blond teen no older than sixteen jogged over to Gaara, a look of concern on his features. He wore an orange and black tracksuit, which Gaara found very strange for a ninja to be wearing, and a Konoha headband. _'Great, a Leaf ninja...'_ The teen stood in front of Gaara, holding his hand out. "Hey, are you okay? I didn't mean to hit you, my aim's kinda off when it comes to throwing frisbees to no one..."

Gaara felt _humiliated_. He pushed the blond's hand away, getting up and dusting himself off. "I'm fine," Gaara mumbled. "Just... try to _aim_ next time you throw that thing." The teen chuckled, but quickly stopped when his blue eyes fell on the scattered paper on the ground. "Oh, I'm sorry. Here, let me help you pick this up." He knelt down beside Gaara and collected the papers quickly with a smile. "Wow, you sure have a lot of paperwork..."

"Yes, I do," was all the redhead said. Gently handing Gaara his paperwork, the teen gave a grin.

"By the way, my name's Naruto Uzumaki. What's yours?"

The Kazekage shifted a little, slightly uncomfortable at how _kind_ this person was being to him. "Gaara," he quietly replied. Naruto's grin only seemed to grow bigger.

"Well, Gaara, what are you doing filling out paperwork on such a nice day?" The other went to reply when he was abruptly cutoff. "Ooh, I know! Wanna play frisbee with me? My other friend was supposed to show up but he never did. Stupid jerk," the blond muttered the last part under his breath, a look of irritation crossing his face.

"I..." What was he supposed to say? He had to finish his paperwork by tomorrow, but this random person was actually _inviting_ him to _play_ frisbee._  
_

_No one_ invited him to play.

Actually, no one was even _kind_ to him except his siblings and Baki.

Picking up on the redhead's anxiety, the blond's grin fell. "Hey, are you okay?" Snapping out his thoughts, Gaara's casted his eyes to the ground. It was habit he used to have as a child before the incident with Yashamaru happened. "Gaara...?"

"I... I should probably do my work." The response was quiet, and Naruto seemed to pick something up in the tone because his eyes were suddenly filled with fiery determination. He reached out and grabbed the Kazekage's wrist, pulling him forward as he grabbed his frisbee. Gaara was so taken back by the action he nearly dropped his papers. "Wh-What are you–"

"I've decided you're going to play with me."

Just like that.

So simple and straight to the point.

"Plus, you look like you could _really_ use a break."

Gaara frowned, pulling against the blond for him to let go. "But I said–"

"Yeah, but, ya know, right now, I don't really care what you said. I need someone to play with and you need a break."

_Simple and rude, _Gaara thought dully. He gave a sigh. His life was already hectic as hell, a little late paperwork wouldn't kill him, right? The redhead folded his papers up and set them on a nearby bench, placing two rocks on them so they wouldn't blow away. Getting into position, Gaara waited for Naruto to get ready. "You've played frisbee before, right?"

"No."

Silence.

The warm breeze carried fallen leaves over the sandy grass and insects took to the air for an afternoon flight.

"You've... never played...?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well then, it's really simple. Just throw the–"

"I haven't _played _it, but I've _watched_ others play," Gaara elaborated, saving the blond from having to explain such simple rules for a simple game.

"Oh, okay!" The blond smiled, undeterred. "Alright, here I go!" He flew the frisbee and it coasted on the breeze, carrying the plastic disk just to the right of its target. Gaara reached out, taking a few steps, before catching the disk easily. Getting back to his place, he positioned his arm, aimed, and threw.

The frisbee hit its target perfectly.

Naruto caught it with ease, a surprised expression on his face. "Wow! You're really good for a first-timer! Alright, let's see you catch this one!"

_He's a competitive one,_ Gaara quickly noted before giving the smallest smirk. _Good. Because I'm quite competitive too._

The disk flew far over the redhead's head, and he turned and dashed to try and catch it before it hit the ground. He reached out, his fingers nearly grazing the frisbee before finally catching it. He let out one quick breath before looking back to his opponent. He had run quite a distance. "Good job! Alright, come back and throw it again!"

"Come back?" Gaara repeated to himself. "I don't think so." He positioned his arm again and Naruto blinked.

"Um, I don't think you're gonna make it this far, seeing as you've never really–" The frisbee left the sand ninja's hand and flew through the air with a newfound speed. Naruto watched in awe as the frisbee came closer and closer...

Before it went over his head. He let out a surprised sound and turned on his heel to catch it, nearly tripping several times before diving to catch it. Gaara's smirk grew. "I'm a quick learning, Uzumaki. You'd do well to remember that." Naruto gave a chubby glare.

"So that's how you want to play, huh? I was going to hold back since you're a beginner, but I guess that's not gonna happen. Alright, Gaara! Prepare yourself!" Naruto pulled back his arm as far as it would go and focused before flying the disk. Gaara watched as the disk continued to fly high and far, and as soon at it was positioned just above his head, the sand from the ground flew up and caught it. The blond ninja stared as the sand floated down and brought the frisbee to the redhead gracefully. "Wha... Sand...? I thought the people of Suna were wind-users..."

"I'm an exception," Gaara replied, pulling back his arm as far as it would go before flying it back to the blond. Naruto smirked, making a hand sign.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what..." Two Shadow Clones appeared by his side, one jumping onto the other one's shoulders before jumping into the air and successfully retrieved the disk. "You're not the only exception."

Gaara could only smirk in response.

Maybe...

Maybe today...

He could finally have... Fun...

* * *

Soon the sky was turning a beautiful orange-blue color, and the two ninja were panting in exhaustion. They had been at it for nearly five hours. It was Naruto who fell on his butt first, waving off the redhead. "I give, I give. I can't... I need to rest."

Gaara silently agreed.

He walked over and took a seat on a swing, his eyes locked onto the sky's magnificent cloud show. Sunsets in Suna had always been beautiful. Naruto took the swing next to him, his eyes also locked on the sky. "It's gorgeous here," he said. "I should visit more often." He turned to the redhead, his finger lightly scratching his cheek. "And, uh, sorry about making you ditch your paperwork. I guess that was kinda rude of me. Grandma Tsunade is always going on about how paperwork is always such a hassle. Sorry..."

Gaara shook his head, a small smile coming to his lips. "No, it's fine. I want to thank you, actually. Because of you, I... I actually got to have fun today."

Naruto gave a light blush and chuckled. "You don't have to make a big thing out of it. Heh, you say it like you've never had fun before!"

And there was no response.

And, in truth, that kind of scared Naruto in a way.

He looked at the redhead and noticed his eyes were cast the ground, and his smile was gone, and an almost sad longing look took over his features.

And Naruto _knew_ that look.

He knew it all too fucking well.

His eyes fell to the ground too and he opened his mouth to say something when Gaara interrupted. "Those marks on your cheeks... What are they?"

_He's trying to change the subject..._

Naruto looked back to the now dark blue-purple sky, spotting a few stars sparkling through the scattered clouds. "Those... are the mark of Kurama." Gaara furrowed his non-existent brows in confusion.

"Kurama...?"

"Yeah. Well, I guess you would know him by the Kyūbi."

Gaara's eyes widened before slightly narrowing. "You're a Jinchūriki..." Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, I am." The redhead cast his eyes to the sky as well.

"You're quite happy for a Jinchūriki. You must have a lot of friends."

"Yeah, I do. I guess... I guess I'm considered somewhat of a hero back at Konoha. But it took a lot of work to get there. Thanks to Iruka and Kakashi, I managed to get accepted by everyone." The blond grinned. "And one day, I hope to become Hokage! One that outshines all the Hokages! Then I'll be able to protect all my friends!"

"Must be nice."

_Must be nice...? What's that..._

"Do you have friends, Gaara?" The question was met with silence for a long time.

"No. Not really. I have my siblings, but that's all."

Naruto frowned. "But what about everyone else? Doesn't anyone want to be your friend? Because, I mean, you're a pretty cool guy. Quiet, yes, but still cool."

"It's because they fear me," the redhead replied. "They fear me and they hate me. Even as their Kazekage... Even though I've given my life to protect them all... They still fear me. And, in all truth, I don't blame them." Gaara stood up. "I must go. I have to finish my paperwork." Walking over to the bench where he left his papers, he grabbed his things and turned to the quiet Naruto one last time. "Naruto Uzumaki. Thank you for the fun you've brought me today. I wish you many happy years... And good luck on becoming Hokage. I'm sure you'll accomplish that dream soon."

Naruto looked up, wanting to stay with the redhead a little longer.

Gaara gave a small, sad smile as he made a hand sign and dissipated as sand in the wind.

"Farewell."

* * *

**XxXxX  
****Okay, there's the first chapter! There's going to be one more. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I haven't been able to update ANYTHING lately. I've been really busy and have had little to no time to write. But today, I was left with some extra time and library's computer, so I'd thought I'd spend the time writing something to make it up to you guys.**

**Hope this was somewhat alright... If not... I sincerely apologize. I came up with the idea while playing frisbee with my dad, so... yeah. And, yes, I am aware there's no grass in Suna, but, hey, this is AU. Maybe they managed to keep a somewhat grassy park in good shape. And, yes, the friend that never showed up for Naruto was supposed to be Sasuke. :P**

**Please leave a review! Please? It'll inspire me to finish the other chapter faster~**

_You're shy ice elemental that's living in the shadows,  
~roo the mischievous psycho_


End file.
